


Will You Marry Me?

by kiwiigotchu



Series: I Wish To Love You Forever [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute Yunho, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Evil Jonho, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Jung Yunho, Kinda, M/M, Makeup, Marriage Proposal, Nervous wreck San, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Seonghwa coming to the rescue, awkward hongjoong, petty San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiigotchu/pseuds/kiwiigotchu
Summary: “Would you marry me?”“Oh. My. God. You are so fucking lame”…San knew that, one day, he would marry Jung Yunho.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: I Wish To Love You Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first time posting anything in here, and to be honest, it's been a while since I've actually completed a story that I was actually satisfied with in such a long while. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Comments are welcome!!!

...

It all started when San entered college, when he still had to take the boring and brain-eating core classes. First semester was fine, taking English, math (again), government – that didn’t have anything to do with his major, mind you – and a science class, joined a club here and there and made some new friends.

However, he dreaded his second semester. His new English professor was an asshole, trigonometry was the worst subject presented to earth – but he so needed that class for calculus – biology 2 was not as despicable as math, but close enough to give San anxiety when talking about the biosphere or how cells are formed, and last but not least his communication class. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved to talk and make new friends, but San was not a presentation giver, he was not a public speaker, neither was he comfortable talking in front of people over a subject he probably had to spend most of his nights researching for and didn’t care about. 

The only good thing about his communication class was Jung Yunho. The freshman was the opposite of San. He was the shy, tall kid that would sit in the very back so he wouldn’t block his classmates with his height. 

However, he was a great speaker.

Whenever Yunho would give a presentation he would engage with the audience, his tone of voice was smooth like honey and warm like hot chocolate, it lured San more than once to fully listen to the subject at hand. Yunho literally gave a presentation about how microwaves were invented, and San never thought he would talk about that subject with his group of friends for a good week.

_ “What’s up with you and microwaves?” Jonho asked, already annoyed by the constant chatter. _

_ “Can you blame me? they were invented by accident. ACCIDENT!” _

_ “Noone cares!” _

San swears he did not fall in love there and then. But it did start something within his being to approach Yunho first, as the taller didn’t seem to have any intentions to start a conversation with anyone on his own. 

“Hey Yunho” The taller looked up from his notebook. “Can you maybe listen to my presentation and help me polish it?” Yunho smiled, cheekbones rising and crescent-moon eyes followed.

“Of course”

Ok, fine, San did start to fall in love there and then.

...

“You are staring” Yunho mumble.

They were in the library, midterms were getting closer, and both of them were trying to cram as much information as they could. 

Well, Yunho was. San on the other hand, had given up after an hour of constant reading and trying to remember the basic definitions of reflection, diffuse reflection and transmittance of light.

“I can’t help it,” the brunette smiled, resting his chin on top of his hand. “Glasses really add an extra touch to your beauty”

A blush crept on Yunho’s neck and ears. He swears he was used to San flirting with him, but it never ceased to make him blush. San would flirt with Yunho but had never really made a move on him and Yunho was restless.

_ Here is the problem _ , San was insecure and Yunho was extremely aware of that. Back in freshman year they hit it off pretty quickly and became friends just as fast, but over the past two years that’s all they’ve been; friends.

AND that was the problem in San’s eyes. They were really good friends, and he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Yunho, so he decided to be selfish and lock his feelings deep down in the pit of his stomach.

Jonho would call him stupid.  _ That little fucker. _ But he just couldn’t bring himself to lose someone as special as Yunho just because he could not handle his feelings.

On the other hand though.

Yunho can’t comprehend how San hasn’t caught on,  _ why is his ass so oblivious! _ . 

At first, Yunho would be discreet, (he was still shy, okay). He started off with small things like bumping shoulders while walking down the hallway. Sharing his ice cream with the same spoon  _ (counted as an indirect kiss, right?) _ . Bringing San coffee during the late nights he stayed over in the engineer building working on assignments. Patting his head when he did something well. 

However, it looked as if San just didn’t get the memo, or just saw it as a normal thing between friends.  _ That’s just Yunho’s personality, _ San would tell Jonho. Yunho was close to pulling his hair out.

So he became more aggressive(?), more direct. Hand holding was the very first thing he did out of the ordinary. San looked at him with wide eyes and jaw slaked, Yunho panicked for a second, but it was the beginning of winter, and he just shrugged off with a “I’m cold.”

Once he overcame that little panic attack, Yunho became bolder. He would hold San’s hand often, the shorter becoming accustomed to the new habit. He then moved on to back hugs, engulfing San with his body to  _ “protect him from all the negative vibes,” _ in which San laughed to the point that his knees gave up and his eyes teared up. One day specifically, Yunho decided to let go of anything and give San a kiss on the cheek, which San received with glee.

_ But that was it. _

The skinship just became a habit between them two. And sometimes, Yunho felt as if he read the whole situation wrong, and San wasn’t really into him in that way.

“ _ Does he let other people do the same things you do to him, totally non-sexual _ ” Yunho cringed at the other male. He was happy his best friend was coming over for the weekend, but sometimes he had no filter whatsoever. However, he did feel stupid because he just didn’t know. Like he is friends with San but his interaction with San’s friends were kind of minimal. 

San and Jonho were pretty close, but they would rarely do any skinship, Jonho was super against it, just to spite them. Seonghwa would constantly nag and judge them but was really subtle when it came to skinship.  _ Yes _ , he would hug San, pat his back, even ruffle his hair  _ (read: pull) _ depending on the occasion. But like, they have known each other for far longer..

“I don’t know to be honest” Yunho sighed. He was a lost case. He can settle with San not liking him that way, they will still be friends and that would be enough.

“ _ Well, I really hope this San guy is as amazing as you made him out to be, otherwise my whole trip would be a waste” _ A winded Mingi said. He was probably going up the train station stairs.

“Wow, and here I thought you were coming to see your best friend, your brother from a different mother, your soulmate, your platonic lover” Yunho dramatically pressed himself against the wall.

“ _ You are so dramatic _ ” the other laughed, his voice ringing through the phone.

...

Remember when I said San was insecure. Well, the moment he saw Yunho walking down the street with another boy who he did not know, his insecurities shot up by a hundred.

Yunho was laughing, hard. He even bent over and held his stomach with his hand over something the other individual said. And it wasn’t over, because Yunho hugged,  _ HUGGED _ , said individual and clinged onto him. 

San then realized Yunho was used to skinship with  _ everyone _ . 

He wasn’t special.

Call him a stalker, but San followed Yunho and company around for a little bit. It was so unnerving to San, watching Yunho being so,  _ so him _ , with someone else.

  
  
  


“Maybe his type is tall guys, with cute gummy smiles and glasses” Seonghwa reasoned with him while doing laundry. San frowned and slumped on the floor.

“I’m vertically challenged, I don’t have a gummy smile, and my vision is 20/20” San pouted “I’m literally the opposite of his type” Seonghwa exhaled and sat next to San.

“Hey, don’t be too bummed out, those things are out of your control, exept for your vision, but don’t be doing anything stupid for that” The older flikered San’s forehead. San looked at him defeated, not reacting to the flick.

“I really like him, don’t I?” A sob, and that’s when Seonghwa saw them, waterfalls of tears coming from San’s eyes. It was the first time in years that Seonghwa saw San cry and he panicked.

San never cries, not during hard times, not during the last few weeks of the semester when things get hard, not even when he broke his pinky finger back in high school while playing soccer (nasty fall btw). 

A crying San was not something Seonghwa was used to. So he just hugged him, telling the younger sweet nothings.

...

Apparently all that ugly crying was for nothing because Yunho introduced Mingi to San. 

“San, this is my best friend, Mingi” Yunho then pushed Mingi forward, “Mingi, this is San, my other best friend”

The taller was a little skeptical at first but they both quickly warmed up to each other over a  _ friendly _ game of mario kart, in which San did not win a single round.

“Both of you are dorks” Yunho was glowing, happiness soaring through his body while looking at the losers on the floor.  _ His _ losers.

San, wanting to defend himself from being called a dork - he just hadn’t played Mario Kart since high school, or last week with Jonho - he turned to face Yunho, and at that moment he realized that he just didn’t like Yunho.

_ He loved him. _

…

_ Stressed. _

San was beyond stressed, he was beyond insanity at this moment. He just wanted to throw his laptop at someone, let it be Gunhak, Jonho, or even Taekwoon. 

(Mind you, Taekwoon was only a bystander that happened to watch how they fucked up their project.)

San just could not phantom how they managed to fucked it up.

They had been working on it for the past six weeks. 

San was livid.

_ Fuck robotics. _

_ Fuck engineering. _

_ Fuck the entirety of his major _ .

“We are gonna fail, I cannot afford to fail this class, what the fuck am I supposed to do? fuck,” A sob “that’s it. I’m gonna lose my scholarship and all my hard work is gonna go to waste, and I… I… fuck” San was currently hiding behind the stairs from the engineering building, crunched down, trying to make himself smaller to not gain any attention. His body was trembling out of anger, and those stupid tears  _ would not stop falling _ .

“San…”

“I’ve been working so hard on this project, putting so much time into it. I have neglected all my other classes. What if I fail all of them? What am I going to do?” His chest was compressing, his heart was racing, he started to feel terror running through his veins clouding his vision. 

San could not see anything, hear anything, he didn’t even notice when he slumped on the floor. He was having difficulty breathing, tingling feeling on his fingers, the grasp on the phone tightened. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, crying, sobbing, while holding the phone. 

But he felt arms engulfing him, pulling him closer to a warm and strong chest. The smell of cologne hitting him right in the face, but it felt so, so nice. He felt safe.

“It’s okay, I’m here” Large hands patting his back, caressing him in circular motions. He needed this, he needed the comfort, the security. “I’m here, you’re going to be fine, its okay to cry”

He wanted someone to ground him, someone to support him. Call him selfish, but he wanted someone to take care of him, to share the burden with him once in a while. 

“I’m so… sorry”

“Shh. I got you, don’t apologized”

He needed this hug, he needed those sweet nothings, he needed someone else to  _ care _ . 

And maybe he wanted  _ that _ someone to be Jung Yunho.

...

He remembers it correctly, when his world made a turn for the better. 

It was the most anticlimactic, unromantic, boring setting he could have done it at. He could’ve taken Yunho to a nice restaurant, or maybe that cat cafe that just opened and the taller has been fussing about but hasn't been able to go.  _ Heck _ , even walking down the park would have been more romantic than the university library at 11 P.M.

Yunho was busy researching for his essay for god knows what subject – San did know, but he didn’t understand it, so he just let the taller be – while San was just wasting time. 

More like he just couldn’t bother doing his thermodynamics homework for what is holy. 

“You gave up on homework?” The taller, finally, raised his head from inside his laptop to look at San. San shrugged and lay his head on the table, still looking at the taller.

“I’m tired, I read the words on the screen but they don’t make sense in my head, I don’t even know what I'm reading” The shorter exhaled and made an attempt to grab Yunho’s hand. The taller reached out to San and held it, giving it a light squeeze. 

“you can go home if you want, you know you don’t have to wait for me” Yunho gave him a sincere smile. The smile San loves the most. Square shape, white teeth, high cheekbones and round puppy eyes. 

San shook his head, tightening his hold of Yunho. He didn’t have to stay, he knows, but he didn’t feel like going back home  _ alone _ . He was comfortable, watching Yunho work, and nothing else mattered.

So obviously his sense of reason didn’t matter either.

“be my boyfriend” 

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement trying to come across as a question. San was doomed.  _ I fucked up _ . 

San let go of Yunho’s hand and shot up from his chair. Yunho was looking at him wide eyed, a blush creeping down his face. 

They stay still. Silence filling the air as they both looked at each other. This was it, and San knew it. This was the moment where either they threw three years of friendship out the window and disappeared from each other's lives. Or they end up together and hope for the future.

San was scared of both options. One more than the other, but  _ still _ scared.

Yunho didn’t answer right away, still not processing what San had said. Was he dreaming? Did San just ask him ( _ told him _ ) to be his boyfriend? After years of flirting (?), and being friends. 

San’s head was running a hundred and ten miles per hour, Yunho was just looking at him, homework long forgotten, and not saying anything.  _ Is this a rejection? Should I play the “just kidding” card, go home and cry while watching shitty movies?. _

“What?” That’s all yunho said.

“what?”  _ Really San, what? _ , 

“You are not fucking with me right?” Yunho got up from his chair and grabbed San’s hand. “Please, tell me you are not fucking with me or I swear to whatever is holy” Yunho’s lip tremble with every word. But to san he was the most ethereal being right at this moment. 

“Would you be my boyfriend Yunho?”San gathered his last drop of courage and waited for the taller one to answer.

Which he did. 

With a kiss _.  _

_ Yunho is kissing me _ . 

San was over the moon,  _ was this a yes? _ , someone like San needed concrete answers, but the kiss was a nice bonus. 

The kiss wasn’t needy, it wasn’t awkward, it was slow and gentle. It felt as if Yunho was waiting for him to step away and leave, but San was not going anywhere, he was diving in hard.

When he finally came to his senses he launched forward and grabbed the back of Yunho’s neck, deepening the kiss. This is what he wanted, this is what he needed, he needed Yunho, and Yunho wanted him. After what felt like hours,  _ San was not complaining in the slightes _ t, they part, gazing at each other while smiling.

“yes, yes, yes, God San you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment” Yunho laughed and hugged the shorter. San was in a daze, smiling like an idiot, but in a daze. 

Yunho said yes, and he was ready to make the best of it.

\--

“Hold on, you were not dating already!” Hongjoong exclaimed, almost dropping the piece of fabric he was holding against Seonghwa. Hongjoong was having trouble finding models to model his clothes for the final project of his fashion design class, and Seonghwa, being a gentleman, volunteered.

_ (“you are fucking whipped” _

_ “leave me alone, he is my fucking boyfriend”) _

“Wow, you are not the first person to ask me that,” San exclaimed while playing around with a loose thread from his sweater, smiling.

...

To say San was bummed out was an understatement. As an engineering major, he still had at least another year to go to graduate.  But he would be damned if he didn’t cheer the loudest when Yunho walked the stage and received his diploma. San was so proud of him, his hard work and consistency finally paid off.  But Yunho graduating also meant that he was leaving the school life, and San was still stuck in it. 

“Don’t be too bummed out, you still have me to go to the library with” Jonho pat San’s back, a little too forcefully, before smiling.

“aren’t you happy we are graduating together?” San faked smiled before grabbing the younger’s neck. Jonho smiled with glee and swat San’s hand away.

...

“What do you think about moving together?” Yunho dropped the bomb.

-*-

Yunho had invited San over to his and Mingi’s apartment, the two best friends started living together after graduation, for a chill night. San had brought chinese take out and Yunho had gotten his Disney movie collection out.

Mingi was not around,  _ not surprising _ , given that he found a liking for the coffee shop owner just down the street, Yeosang. 

San and Yunho laid on the couch, snuggling as best as they could while holding their food. Date nights like this were not as often as they hoped they would be, Yunho constantly staying overtime at work, and San working on projects and homework on the clock. But San lived for when they happened. Today, both worked on their schedules and made time to just relax, enjoying each other’s company.

Once the food was gone, and they were in the middle of the third Disney movie, The Emperor’s New Groove,  _ a fucking classic, _ Yunho would defend; San settled on top of Yunho’s torso and rested his head in the crook of his neck. San was super tired, belly full, and happy. Just being with Yunho alone was enough to energize him and ground him, he didn’t need to lose his shit a month before graduation. 

Yunho rested a hand on top of San back, the other massaging his head, threading his fingers through his hair. He was fidgeting, restless and unable to stay still. He hid it well, laughing along with the movie and smiling here and there while looking at the shorter on top of him. He loved it when San would just cuddle with him, engulfed in the warmth of the other, letting his worries go and just relax. He could tell just how worn out the shorter was, heavy eye bags adorning his almond-shape eyes, hair a little longer than usual - San didn’t like his hair poking him blind but here he was -, energy close to zero percent. However, he couldn’t let the brunette go to sleep without asking. He knew that San would bolt out the door in the morning to go back to whatever he put off to be here tonight. 

He had been thinking about that question for a whole week now. It all came about when Mingi told Yunho that he had gotten a promotion at his job but needed to move to Jeju Island if he were to accept it. Yunho was happy and bummed out at the same time, being away from Mingi during college was hard, and now they were going to part ways  _ again _ . But he was happy, Mingi really worked his way up, from being an intern, to a full time employee, to now a manager from the company. Mingi was humble, saying that the company is still small but it was expanding and he was lucky to be there from the beginning to become a manager so quickly, Yunho hugged him and bought him a cake to celebrate regardless. 

But Mingi leaving also meant he living alone, and bills were a must, groceries were a thing, living independently was expensive. So his solution was telling San to move in, the shorter was graduating soon and he was pretty sure he would need a place to stay once school is over. It’s not like San was new to the apartment, he had a spare key and the passcode in case of emergency, half his closet was here as well, adding up the times he had stayed over. He had a spare toothbrush and extra razors, San had partially moved in, it just wasn’t official.

_ (“That’s a huge step on your relationship, but go for it, the worst that can happen is him saying no” Yeonsang had told him, when he mentioned the idea to his best friend and his not-his-boyfriend boyfriend.) _

So Yunho, had been thinking about that question for a whole week now ( _ probably more to be honest, but don’t tell Mingi) _ , and he really thought he was ready but boy was his heart erratic. He knew San could hear it, but was probably too tired to voice it out.

“A penny for your thoughts?”  _ Okay maybe not _ . Yunho sighed, and he knew, it was now or never. The movie is long forgotten, only serving as background noise.

“What do you think about moving in, which me?” He was blunt, he knew it, but if Yunho were to think about it he would not be able to say it.

San choked on his own spit, before opening his eyes and prompted himself on top of Yunho’s chest. He was at a loss, yes, he had a spare key, and a lot of his clothes found residence in Yunho's closet already, but he never thought the taller would be asking him to move it so quickly. He was fucking flustered, but a funny feeling was bubbling inside him, ready to burst at any moment.

Glee, excitement, nervousness. He couldn’t really pinpoint the feeling, but he smiled nonetheless.

“You do know what you are asking me right?” San’s lips formed a skittish smirk, playful, “you’ll be stuck with me whether you like it or not” Yunho smiled and kissed the shorter one on the forehead.

“I would not have it any other way”

..

The transition wasn’t bad at all, they both did miss Mingi’s antics, but the taller would always video call them when he was bored - which was every day if given the opportunity -.

Yunho noticed how their dynamics changed. Now, instead of ordering take out they would cook together. Instead of just walking down to the corner store to buy snacks, they would go grocery shopping. Instead of going out on the weekend, they would clean the apartment and just enjoy their time together. 

But living together wasn’t always fun and games, happiness and serenity. Maybe Yunho was a little too much of a clean freak - blame it on Seongwah - and San was sometimes too messy. Maybe Yunho liked to start vacuuming the apartment early in the morning, while San was trying to catch up on sleep. Or maybe Yunho didn’t like how San would often stay overtime on date nights. But most of the time, the good things would overshadow the bad, until they didn’t.

Fights were not often, both San and Yunho liked to work through them, they both had a temper and while Yunho was sensitive, San was petty.

“Is it Wooyoung?”

“What?” Yunho snapped, something that didn’t happen often. The only thing San could do was sigh, he was tired of fighting, tired of not addressing the elephant in the room.

“Are you like this because of Wooyoung?” He tried asking Yunho again. San was trying, really trying hard to not get mad, but his patience was already wearing thin.

“wow San, really? Why are you bringing him up? why do you always have to bring Wooyoung up?” Yunho was livid, San has noticed how much he has been on the edge these past few days, but they needed to talk about it before the problem became bigger.

“This is why I’m bringing him up Yunho, every time I say his name you get upset” San reasoned, walking up to the taller. However, Yunho took a step back, surprising San.

“Are you cheating on me?” That mere question stunned San, he just couldn’t believe the words that came out of Yunho’s mouth.

“What?” San didn’t know how to feel, he started feeling upset, but there was also another feeling that he hadn’t felt in a long time, betrayal. “Are you serious?”

“For the past few months it’s always been Wooyoung this, Wooyoung that” The taller grab a hold of the table, gripping the edge hard. “when you stay overtime, oh so happens that Wooyoung does as well, when I call to see if you want to have lunch together, you already have plans with Wooyoung, Wooyoung is everywhere and I’m tired” The taller finally collapse on the chair, running his hands through his hair.

There was something in the back of his head that urged San to apologize, to be the bigger person, to just make everything okay and asure the taller that Wooyoung was just a friend and nothing more. But San was petty, an ugly habit that he hasn’t been able to get rid of, and so he exploded.

“What do you want me to say, “ _ yes I cheated on you with Wooyoung _ ,” would that make you happy Yunho?” San knew he was being harsh, but the anger just seemed to fuel as Yunho didn’t even try to acknowledge him, still looking at the table, “you know what, whatever”

San grabbed his jacket from the couch, keys and phone before looking back at Yunho.

“Maybe I should have cheated on you with Wooyoung” Startled, Yunho’s head snapped towards San’s direction, looking dejected, tears pooling at the brim of his eyes. “Maybe that would’ve given you a reason to think so lowly of me”

Without looking back, San walked out the door. Running down the stairs and heading towards the only place his legs would take him.

Seonghwa’s apartment.

……

“I’m just going to stuff this cactus in my mouth,” San stared at the plant that is stationed nicely on the window sill. 

He made it to Seonghwa’s apartment, ready to just collapse into the older’s arms and cry. However, he wasn't expecting Hongjoong to open the door and let him in. Hongjoong told San that Seonghwa was at the vet with Citrus, (his orange Persian cat, that for some reason always looks like he is mad at San, judging him and his decisions).

“Seonghwa will kill me if something happens to that cactus, here” Hongjoong shoved an ice cream tub into San’s hands “ice cream, chocolate. My breakdowns are not as bad if I have ice cream with it”

San appreciated Hongjoong, even though this was not the comfort he was looking for. He ate the ice cream, each scoop welcoming a set of tears, so he cried. Hongjoong sat next to him, keeping him company but not offering any type of physical comfort, and that was okay with San. 

Twenty minutes, half a tub of ice cream and a Kleenex box later, Seonghwa walked in with Citrus. San and Hongjoong look up at him from the floor and smiled, surprising the older.

“Talk to me?” He signed.

…

“I’m a piece of shit”

“San”

“I AM! How long has it been since Yunho felt like this? I’ve been neglecting him for months Seonghwa” San pressed his face onto the couch pillow. “I… I got mad and petty because he thought that I would ever do that, but if I go back and put myself on his shoes…” Seonghwa pursed his lips before signing once again.

“What are you working so hard for?” 

“What?”

“You’re telling you’ve been working over time, is it because you have to or are you working towards something?” The older stared at him hard. “You know you can tell me anything”

San debated whether or not he should tell the older. The fight earlier shattered the little confidence he had built up in the past few months.

“I’m scared” He murmured.

Seonghwa gave him a questioning look, not really understanding the meaning behind the statement.

“Are you scared to tell me?”

“I’m scared of what's after this” A new set of tears threatening to spill, San however, forced them back in. “what if this is it? What if he doesn’t want me back? what if he doesn’t trust me anymore?”

“San” Seonghwa hugged the younger male, softly rocking him back and forth. He could hear Hongjoong on a phone call down the hall, and assumed it was either Yunho or Yeosang, but he couldn’t tell for sure.

“I’m sure if you talk it out Yunho will understand,” Seonghwa smiled. “You guys need to talk this out without getting mad or  _ petty _ ”

The younger sniffed, trying to pet Citrus, who was laid down ceremoniously by the window. Said cat didn’t hesitate to claw San’s hand once it saw it  _ too _ close to comfort though.

“I was saving up money” The younger blurted out, taking Seonghwa by surprise. He knows that San has been working for that company a little over six months, and that his checks are not super huge but enough to live comfortably. As comfortably as a college graduate per se.

“I know the job does not require you over time, so why?”

“I uh...” San bit his lower lip hard while looking anywhere but at Seonghwa. 

The latter signed and nodded a couple of times before getting up and walking towards the kitchen. However, before he could take two steps San grabbed him by the hem of his jeans. 

“I want to propose to Yunho, so I’ve been saving up for the ring.”

Seonghwa stood frozen, taking a minute to react. San held his breath for a couple of seconds before bursting into tears again, breaking the oldest trance. 

“San that is amazing, it’s okay” The oldest hugged the petite body (not so petite since San doubled the size of his shoulders over college), “Don’t cry, this should be good news, it’s okay” the younger shook his head and hugged Seonghwa harder.

“What if Yunho doesn't want me anymore?” His breathing hitch, his anxiety clawing its way up by the mere thought of Yunho leaving him.

“What if he realizes I’m not worth the hassle and decides to go find someone better? He probably thinks I’m the worst and… and” Seonghwa just held the younger closer, trying his best to make him calm down. He knew San was full of insecurities. Let it be about school, parents, friends, and obviously  _ Yunho _ . This fight must have been eating him up.

“I need to go home” San detached himself from Seonghwa, sniffing in the process, slapping his face a couple of times and rubbed his hands against his eyes to stop his tears. “I need to go and apologized and… and I don’t know” 

Seonghwa let San go from his embrace and walked him to the door. A confused Hongjoong followed, eyes going back and forth between Seonghwa and San.

“Let me know how it goes okay? Just talk it out.” The oldest encouraged the younger and pat him in the back soothingly. San just nodded and thanked them quietly before leaving.

“What did I miss?” Hongjoong eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. Seonghwa shrugged before hugging the shorter one.

“Let’s go to bed, I need cuddles.”

...

“you don’t need to knock, you live here” A disheveled Yunho opened the door, looking any better than San himself. San knew he was the reason why Yunho was like this, he knew that he should have talked about it rather than storming out of the apartment in the middle of the day and coming back close to ten at night. He was the one who  _ asked _ the question, who started the whole “ _ conversation _ .”

“I.. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have walked out on you like a did,  _ how _ I did it” San knew he was close to crying, again, but he needed to apologize and talked about this before it became a bigger issue that will eventually strain their relationship.

Yunho looked down and held his weight on the door frame, before exhaling and extending his arm ready to hug the shorter but San stepped back, shaking his head. Yunho dropped his arm and nodded, walking inside the apartment without a word, expecting the younger to follow.

Yunho hated confrontation, he hated fighting with San over stupid shit. Whenever they would fight, Yunho would hug San and try to cool each other off before talking calmly, knowing fully that Yunho’s hugs were San’s weakness.

“We need to talk Yunho” Yunho froze. Those words were never good, those words were not good news, blame his anxiety over all those dramas that he was once forced to see because Seonghwa didn’t have a drama buddy, and Yunho being the nice person he was, would always watch them with him. In his head those words only meant one thing.

Break up.

“Yunho, please look at me” San coaxed. The taller stood in the middle of the halfway not daring turning back. It would become too real if he were to look at San right now. 

Seeing as the taller wasn’t going to turn around, San signed.  _ He doesn’t even want to look at me _ .

“We need to talk about the whole Wooyoung situation before it gets worse, please look at me babe” San walked to the taller one and rubbed his arm, lightly to not startle the older. Yunho nodded and a sniffle could be heard.

“I’m sorry for accusing you” Was the only thing Yunho said before turning around and hugging the shorter one. San hugged him back, trying not to let his tears fall. Yunho sobbed a couple of times before saying anything else. “I should have let you talk, I should have heard you out, but I was so scared. Wooyoung has a way to infiltrate into your heart, he is just so lovable and I thought that maybe he found a way to get through yours. I was scared that you would eventually leave me”

San’s heart broke a little when the older let out a wail, sobbing because he was  _ scared _ of San replacing him with his coworker. He finally understood where Yunho was coming from. The insecurities he tried to hide from San.

“I’m here, and I’m here to stay baby” The younger patted the tallest head. “It was also my fault, I wasn’t conscious of how you were feeling, I didn’t question my detachment from you, I didn’t think of how you would feel every time I would brush you off to go with Wooyoung, or take overtime without telling you” He took a shrugged breath. “and I’m sorry”

Yunho took a few minutes before calming down and let go of San. His eyes red and puffy from the constant crying, his cheeks flushed covered in drying tears, and a pout that San would be kissing away if it wasn’t for the situation they were in. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you how I felt either, I just bottled it out and lashed out at you because of all the ugly scenarios I had formed in my head. I’m sorry San, please just don’t ever leave like that again” Another wave of fresh tears rolled down Yunho’s face as he covered his mouth to quiet down his sobs.

San eyes watered but he didn’t let them fall, he just hugged Yunho once more.

“Let’s not bottle things up okay, let’s be as honest as possible, I don’t like fighting with you, you big baby” San laughed and petted Yunho, the taller nodding and hugging his boyfriend tighter.

...

“Would you marry me?”

“Oh. My. God. You are so fucking lame”

San fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was  _ this _ close to punching Yeosang in the face if it wasn’t for Mingi sitting at the counter. Their long distance relationship worked out better than they expected. San couldn’t be prouder for them to stick up. Yeosang was a great friend, a little asshole sometimes, and a tad bit sarcastic for his own good, but a great friend over all. Wooyoung also met Yeosang a couple of months back and he now calls him his platonic soulmate. 

“Don’t call me that, I’m the one proposing, asshole” San pulled Yeosang’s hair lightly, snickering when Yeosang dramatically fell on the floor holding his head. Mingi just sipped on his latte, looking at the banter between the two friends.

“Why are you practicing though, it’s not really that hard” San wanted to laugh at Mingi and give him a full thirty minute lecture over how many things can go wrong when one is planning to propose.

San has thought of all worse case scenarios that there can be, such as but not limited to, him throwing up, him throwing up  _ on _ Yunho, him losing the ring, him falling on his face, Yunho falling on his face, the weather, what if there is a natural disaster while he is at it. Someone else proposing at the same place, someone else proposing to Yunho at the same place - which San knows is impossible but like, what if spider man comes out of nowhere with a ring-. Yunho’s family being late, him being late, or worse  _ Seonghwa _ being late. 

“Okay I get it, now breath, everything will be fine” Mingi laughed at the over dramatic San.

...

Nothing was fine.

The restaurant they were supposed to go to abruptly close due to a fire (a fucking fire that started in the bathroom, the universe really be laughing at San right now). Yunho was more than amused and concerned over the safety of the staff (bless his heart) and told San that they could just go somewhere else or walk around the park and grab food from the convenience store.

San cannot propose while eating ramyun and drinking coke for fucks sake.

He was frantically texting the group chat to set a new location now that everything had gone to shit (Not everything, because the restaurant was just a buffer to get everybody by the fountain that was in the middle of the park at the end of the rose labyrinth), but it had started on the wrong foot.

“Let’s go eat something at the kimbap place by the park and then go to the rose labyrinth, remember the one we went to on our first date?” San smiled and took a hold of Yunho’s hand. The taller smiled and nodded, walking towards the restaurant. San double checked the velvet box was still in his jacket pocket.

“Are you okay, you seem nervous?” Yunho asked once they were seated with their food. San was digging in like a mad man on a mission, not even tasting the food due to nerves.

“Me nervous? never. That word does not exist in my dictionary” San smiled and fed a piece of kimbap to Yunho, who gladly ate it, closing his eyes in suspicion. 

“Are you nervous because we are going to the rose labyrinth?” San stopped chewing and looked a Yunho wide eyed. The taller smiled and tilted his head just the way a puppy would. “I know the first time we went there you didn’t like how thorny it was and how annoying was to find the exit, we don’t have to go”

The ever understanding Yunho, bless his soul.

“It’s okay, you’ve been saying that you’ve been wanting to go, so why not” San was sweating, his phone vibrating nonstop, the group chat must have been on fire.

After eating, San looked at the time, five forty five, perfect timing. He grabbed Yunho’s hand and speed walked to the park. They both laughed and entered the labyrinth, San remembering why he didn’t like the place all over again, but he would go through it as many times as Yunho asked.

“If we hurry we can watch the sunset by the fountain. Hurry” Yunho laughed and held San’s hand tighter, running around.

When they finally reached the fountain, they were both out of breath and laughing. San bumped into the rose wall’s a couple of times, gaining a few cuts but they were worth it, given Yunho’s smile.

“Wow” Yunho exclaimed. San looked up, _fucking_ _Jonho you’re a smart motherfucker_ , and smiled. 

The fountain was running, as usual, what was not usual was the pineapple fairy lights (Yunho had told San while lounging at the library that he and Hongjoong got high by the fountain once and everything he was able to see were pineapples floating around), that were hanging from various post to the fountain. What was also not usual were the rose petals on the floor and inside the fountain, pooling around in the water. 

“Is it a holiday? I don’t remember the city decorating the fountain like, ever?” Yunho looked confused but that didn’t stop him from dipping his hand in the water and grabbing a couple of the rose petals. 

“Since it's decorated already, and the sunset is really pretty, how about I take your picture?” San proposed, already pulling his phone. Yunho looked up and posed. San snapped a couple of pictures, hand shaking and heartbeat picking up. “Turn around and look towards the sunset, I’ll become your instagram husband”  _ you are indeed lame San _ . Yeosang will never leave that one down.

Yunho snorted but turned around nonetheless, blushing at San statement.  _ Husband _ , he liked the sound of that. He heard the click of the camera a couple of times before everything went silent.

“Yunho” San’s voice trembles a little. Yunho, confused, turned around not expecting the scene that was playing in front of him.

There it was San, on one knee, holding a dark blue velvet box where a rose gold band sat. It was a pretty simple band, but it withhold a centerpiece oval diamond and two small ones on each side. A memory from when they were in college hit Yunho like a brick. 

_ (“Why are you looking at engagement rings?” San asked while chewing on a chicken skewer. Yunho made a disgruntled noise and shoved his head away from his phone. _

_ “Don’t each and talk, gross” San smiled and chewed even louder just to spite Yunho. _

_ “Mom lost hers a couple of days back and dad wants me to look for some while she went on a business trip” _

_ San nodded and slump right next to Yunho, trying to find a comfortable position within the taller’s shoulder. He lazily looked at Yunho’s phone while the taller browse around hearting various rings. _

_ “They all have three diamons, is there a reason?” Yunho shrugged. _

_ “I like them, plus if I ever get proposed to or I propose, it will be cute matching my mom” The taller smiled and looked at San, giving him a kiss on the forehead.) _

“I know we have been through thick and thin, we have lived together for almost a year and a half, and I can confidently tell you it has been the best year and half of my life. I mean, we did have some fights here and there but we made it through.” San took a quick breath, trying to keep his hands as steady as possible. “You Jung Yunho has taught me how to love myself, how to love you, and how to love everyone around me. You have taught me how to open up and voice out my concerns without feeling embarrassed. You have taught me that communication is key, but understanding is much more essential in any relationship. You have made me into a better version of myself, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” San looked up, Yunho was a crying mess, but he still looks as ethereal as ever. 

“I know I may be a little messed up at times, and more often than not I get on your nerves,” they both chuckled, Yunho taking a deep breath. “And I really like to test your limits, but that is just me being spoiled because I know at the end of the day we will cuddle and everything will be okay. Jung Yunho, you are the anchor that keeps me grounded when I feel like I’m drifting to deep in my own head, the pillar that keeps me steady, and I had a lot more to say but I’m so nervous that I already forgot the rest of my speech,” San laughed and dry up his tears.

Yunho slowly walked towards San, shoulders trembling, spasms rolling through his body because of how hard he was trying not to just break down. Tears and sobs leaving his body quietly. Of course San would forget his speech, his ever forgetful San.

“Will you marry me?” San smiled, teary eyed, dimples on full display.

Yunho finally let go, nodding while crying nonstop. It just felt like his body let go of all the tension and he was able to breath again. He was crying so much he didn’t even feel when San slipped the ring on his finger. After a couple of seconds later, Yunho smiled and admired the ring, before hugging San. They both laughed and an eruption of cheers startled Yunho. All of his friends and family came out of their hiding places to congratulate them, Jonho holding on a camera and smiling evilly. He knew Jonho would use his crying face as blackmail some day. But tonight, he was beyond happy, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you” Yunho whispered, kissing his boyfr- no, fiance.

“I love you more,” San laughed and kissed Yunho tenderly, a stray tear rolling down his face, again.

...

San knew that, one day, he would marry Jung Yunho.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever to make sense of the fighting scene. I fried my brain over it and still find it kind of mehh. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed my 7k word vomit and self-indulgent Yunsan story!!


End file.
